Winter Edition
Basically this page is where I put all of my ideas, random concepts and stuffs here. Feel free to comment, suggest shit or pretty much anything as long as you don't take my shit. Series planning: *Vol 1: **Introducing CIST and PLTM. **PLTM arc - team bonded **Crystal get picked on because she's being a terrible leader with no opinion. **Some interaction between Crystal and Phoebus **Team falling apart **Post credit: KEST arrived in Vale *Vol 2: **CIST interact with KEST throughout the volume **CIST not getting along - Prom **Mission arc - CIST escorting Crystalism bringing the Aether back to Vale **KEST ambushed the airship as full element spirits. **CIST vs KEST, barely made it out alive while the rest of Crystalism are killed **Team bonded. **Post credit: Second Star arrived in Vale *Vol 3: **Tournament **CIST interact with Kyrrah **More tournament **Shit went down in Vale **Kyrrah killed off PLTM and steal back a part of the Aether **CIST go back to Atlas *Vol 4: **WIP *Vol 5: **WIP *Vol 6: **WIP *Vol 7: **WIP Prequel: The members of team KEST were originally guardians to the four crystals that is the origin of all Dust, and their job is to protect the crystals from harm - be it from Grimm or humanity. They lived a secluded life away from the kingdoms and only came in contact with others when needed to. However, one day the crystals went out of control for no reason and the leaked energy causing major natural disasters. It didn't last long, and caused no harm to anyone - according to the reports done by global news, it was "strange" at most, but was still passed off as natural disasters. They travelled to Vale and met each other there, before applied to Beacon in order to hide themselves. They cheated in the initiation to form team with each other, and spent the next four years trying to find out why the crystals went out of control. Eventually their time at Beacon ended without any luck figuring out the reason, so team KEST splitted after graduation to return to their temples. However, not long after they returned to their homes, the crystals went berserk again, and this time it didn't show sign of stopping. On top of that, team KEST and their families was ambushed by a group of strangers. They struggled to fight back, and was forced to flee, the crystals fell into the hand of the Crystalism... List of Companies/Organizations: Caliber Industries: Specialized in security systems as well as self defense weapons for non-Hunter citizen. CEO: Lucius Caliber AURA - Atlas' University of Researching in Aura: Specialized in researching Aura and developing medical treatment method with Aura. Head scientic: Milori Sen Mirage Prison: A seemingly normal looking Oasis in the middle of Vacuo's desert, hidden behind sand dunes. It's actually a large, underground prison surrounded by water. It's reserved for very dangerous criminals. Parents: Crystal Nelde's: *Clarion Nelde - mother: -Mayor of Lutin Creux -39 years old -Single mom -Very strict, high expectation, unforgiving. -Based on Queen Clarion - Tinkerbell *Milori Sen - father: -Unknown -50 years old -Married, daughter went missing. -Calm, kind, worrisome, unease. -Based on Lord Milori - Tinkerbell Idina Caliber's: *Enya Caliber - mother: -Hair stylist - part time Huntress -35 years old -Married -Laid back, way more sadistic than her daughter. -Based on Goddess Hera *Lucius Caliber - father -CEO of the Caliber Company -45 years old -Married -Party guy, world class troll. -Based on Zeus Sirce Marion's: *Maleficent Marion - mother -CEO of the Marion bank -42 years old -Divorced -Cold, calm, stoic. -Based on Maleficent *Stefan Marion - father -Loan shark -45 years old -Divorced -Calculative, manipulative. -Based on Hades Tianee Musk's: *Heather Musk - mother -Stay at home mom -48 years old -Married -Caring, mothery, protective -Based on Goddess Demeter *Delmer Musk - father -Fisherman -50 years old -Married -Laid back -Based on Poseidon Category:Winter Edition